Dreadlocks
by XanderB
Summary: They swim in different social circles, Duo in one and Heero in another. But what Heero wouldn't give for just a glimpse of Duo's world. If only the brunette would notice him... Abuse, Anal, Angst, AU/AR, B-Mod, HJ, Language, M/F, M/M, OC, Oneshot, Oral, O


Dreadlocks

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective creators and the song used belongs to its respective artist. I make no profit from the writing of this fic.

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, lime, drug/alcohol use, language, OOCNESS, Alternate Universe, etc.

Inspired by the song called, "Girl All the Bad Guys Want" by Bowling For Soup.

(Heero)

I sat at the table in the café waiting to be served by him. He hadn't come out from the back yet, but I knew he would sooner or later. I looked at my watch. It was eight o'clock. He would be out any second. I sucked in a deep breath as the door to the employee's lounge opened and he stepped out, his black apron covered in colourful pins with funny phrases and rock and roll logos on them. I smiled immediately.

I knew that this was border lining on obsession and stalking, but I couldn't help myself. He'd shown up at school half-way through grade eleven and I was sure that I was in love. I'd never been so enamored by anyone before. It had been almost a whole year since I'd first laid eyes on him and I had yet to have a real conversation with the beautiful brunette. Sure, I'd talked to him before, several times in fact, but only to place my orders at the café he worked at. It wasn't as if he was easy to chat to. I wasn't his kind of people, as my friends and his had both made perfectly clear.

I watched him wait tables before mine. His hips swayed, his long dread-locked hair held together in a thick ponytail that swung back and forth over his tight, torn jeans, covering his pert rear. His nose stud twinkled in the light and his smile was just too gorgeous. I held my breath as he finally made his way towards me.

He stopped in front of my table, chewing his gum loudly. "Hey sugar, what can I getcha tonight?" he asked; his voice raspy, husky with cigarettes and rock and roll. I wanted to kiss him, but I didn't dare even move. He didn't really look at me, his eyes looking through me as if I wasn't even there in front of him. I wasn't his kind of people. Who wanted a nerdy Asian prep when they could get guys like them? I asked myself as I realized who he was looking at.

There was a group of his people seated three seats behind me by a window, talking loudly, obnoxiously about their expensive, souped up 'rides' and the last concerts they had been to on the past weekend. I sighed heavily. They were his kind of people. He was looking at them with longing and I wished that I could stall him from going to them, but it would be rude. I cleared my throat to gain his attention once again.

"I guess I'll have a cherry soda," I replied quietly, blushing as I spoke to him. He spared me a glance and a nod before going back to the front counter, placing my order and then going directly to their table. I struggled to hear their conversation as he started talking with them.

"So Duo, how was your weekend?" one of the thugs asked with innuendo in his voice.

"Like you don't know," another said sarcastically. It was one of the girls this time.

"He doesn't Hilde. I wasn't with him," his smooth voice cut in.

"What?" was the questioning lilt of the girl, Hilde, again.

"I met up with that guy from the concert last Thursday. You know, Zechs," he said and I stopped listening. I didn't want to hear about what he and that spoiled brat Milliardo "Zechs" Peacecraft had been doing together. I felt sick.

I put my head in my arms and rested on the table. I was so lame. I couldn't even make conversation with him and he was the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on. I hated myself. Why couldn't I just introduce myself and talk to him. It shouldn't be so difficult.

"Duo watching again Heero? You do know that stalking is illegal right?" I looked up into the emerald eyes of my step-brother.

"Why are you here Trowa?" I asked, laying my head back in the nest of my arms. He snorted.

"Would you believe me if I said I was worried?" he quipped quietly. I glared at him, lifting my head once more. He grinned. "Guess not. I was going to drag you out of here to go over to Quatre's place," he explained, but I wasn't listening, too busy watching Duo make my soda from his position now behind the counter. They were short-staffed again.

"You know, you're not his kind of people Heero. You should date someone else, maybe Relena," Trowa suggested, tilting his head to the side and raising an eyebrow at me. I looked away, averting my gaze from Duo.

"Shut up Trowa. He might hear you. Besides, I know that I'm not his 'people'," I spat back viciously. I hated being reminded of that fact. Trowa sat up straighter as the slim rocker approached, his unusual coloured eyes luminescent in the low light. It reminded me of a cat. I wanted to tell him so, but I didn't. My mouth was better kept shut.

"Here you go sugar," he said, setting my cherry soda down in front of me with a smile before he turned to Trowa. "What can I getchyou handsome?" he questioned, pointedly looking Trowa up and down. I felt my skin heat with jealousy. Stupid Trowa! He always had to look so cool. I scowled as Trowa smiled at the love of my life, who ignored my existence.

"I'll have a cream soda and a croissant," Trowa ordered smoothly. I hated him then. Duo smiled at him as if he was promising some sexual acts and I wanted to scream. God damn my stupid brother!

"Sure thing hot stuff," Duo said with a wink as he walked off. I glared icily at Trowa who met my gaze coolly.

"Why d'you always flirt with him like that?" I questioned angrily.

"Because I'm not too chicken shit to," he responded smugly. I wanted to hit him so badly that I had to physically control myself from fulfilling the desire.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked, clenching my teeth.

"I think you know. Heero, guys and girls alike are drawn to confidence. Maybe if you showed a little, he might actually notice you're alive," I hated it even more when he was right.

Every time I came to the café, Duo never called me things like 'handsome' or 'hot stuff' like he did Trowa. He always, always called me 'sugar' as if I was some little kid or a girl or something. I hated it. I wanted to be a tough guy too, not some pansy to him. It's not like I was ugly or feminine or scrawny. I was pretty toned and I'd been told that I was good-looking, but I wasn't his kind of people. Trowa was more his kind of people than I was.

Trowa had an old motorcycle that he'd rebuilt and souped up and he had a unique hairstyle and he wore leather jackets and tight jeans. And he was cool. He smoked on occasion and he knew absolutely everyone. He had a cute and rich boyfriend with a good reputation, yet he was one of them. How he could swim in all the social pools was beyond me, but he managed to do it and he made it look easy. It pissed me off. I wanted to be him. Trowa could have Duo if he wanted him, I had no doubt about it.

Duo took no time to bring Trowa his order, lingering for a few minutes afterward and complimenting Trowa's hair and clothes. I was seething once he was gone. Trowa just soaked it all up like he deserved the brunette's attentions. After our drinks were mostly gone, I stood up. Trowa did too, following after me, croissant in hand. He even had the nerve to wave at Duo as we left.

"I hate you," I said as I sat in the passenger seat of my mother's car which Trowa had obviously borrowed for the evening.

"I know," he replied snidely, driving. He turned on some rock music, his thin hands tapping against the steering wheel in time with the music.

"How do you do it?" I found myself asking in spite of hating him at the moment.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "It comes naturally," he said after a minute, glancing at me with laughter in his eyes. I scowled.

"I hate you," I repeated as if it would make a difference. Me hating him would not change that he was Duo's kind of people and I wasn't.

Trowa chuckled. "Why do you want him so bad anyway? Hasn't it already been like a year?" he inquired as if he didn't know already.

"Because he's beautiful and unique--"

"And a complete slut," Trowa interrupted.

"He is not!" I exclaimed in Duo's defense. "He just doesn't know what he wants," I tried to make an excuse, sounding like an idiot.

Trowa snorted. "Right, that's why he was fucking Zechs this past weekend?" he spoke softly.

"Shut up," I grumbled, looking out the window pointedly. I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to admit it as truth.

The rest of the ride to Quatre's was silent and the night there was tense between my brother and I. I was so mad at him. He could be such a prick sometimes.

The next few days at school were completely useless, a waste of perfectly good time I could have been using to watch Duo. I sighed for the fifth time in one hour on Friday afternoon as the last bell rang out shrilly. As I was closing my locker, Trowa grabbed my arm.

"What the hell Trowa?!" I exclaimed as he yanked me outside and towards the parking lot where his motorcycle was parked.

"Hurry up Heero! I'm doing you a favor. We need to get home and get ready now, or we'll be late," he said and I looked at him as if he was insane. I had no idea what he was talking about.

I couldn't question him until we were at home and he wouldn't answer my questions as he tossed clothes out of his closet and looking at me and sighing. I was getting annoyed, but he didn't seem to notice at all.

"Trowa, what the fuck is going on?" I growled. Trowa just sighed as he emerged from his closet holding up a pair of his charcoal coloured jeans, glancing from them to me and back again. I glared, having no idea what he was doing.

"I guess these will have to do. Here Heero, put them on," he ordered in the quiet tenor of his voice, tossing them at me and going back into the closet. I glanced down skeptically at the clothing in my hands. I didn't bother arguing, doing as I was told. I shimmied out of the blue denim, boot cut jeans I was currently wearing and pulled on the pair he had given me with some effort. They were about four inches too long and tight enough to pinch me at the hips when they were done up.

"Trowa, they don't fit properly," I complained, shifting a bit uncomfortably. I wasn't used to such constricting apparel. I was rewarded with a muffled grunt in reply from the recesses of his closet.

He finally came out with a grey, striped white t-shirt, a pair of black suspenders, and a black army cap with the words 'Live and let die' scrawled on it in slate grey. I had no clue as to what the phrase meant and I was beginning to think that my brother had completely lost his mind.

He looked at me, eying the jeans. "They fit just fine Heero. We'll cuff the legs and they'll look perfect. Now put this stuff on and quit whining. We have to hurry up," he was being awful bossy. I pursed my lips, scowling as he ordered me about. I still didn't understand why we had to rush. I huffed in irritation and adjusted the pants again before taking the other articles from him. I yanked off my navy blue long-sleeved shirt and pulled on the one he had given me. It was tighter than my usual, but it wasn't uncomfortable. The suspenders, I thought, were a bit much, but I put them on anyways, lest I incur Trowa's wrath. I rolled my eyes at the thought. I even managed to maneuver the cap on over my ever-unruly hair.

Trowa gave me a scrutinizing once over. He tapped his lips with a long finger thoughtfully while I just stood there awkwardly like an idiot. "Something's missing," he murmured almost as if he was speaking to himself and not me. He snapped his fingers suddenly and disappeared for a moment in the abyss he insisted on calling a closet. He flung out a studded white belt, which I actually managed to catch. He gave me a pointed look that clearly demanded that I put the thing on.

I felt completely out of my comfort zone, like I was dressed in a clown costume, but i didn't say so. This was 'not' my usual style at all. I gazed down at myself skeptically. "Trowa, the pants are too tight." I could almost see my penis with the way they hugged my pelvis snugly. It was embarrassing.

"They're fine. Quit bitching and put your shoes on," he commanded, completely disregarding my discomfort. I sighed heavily and left his room in search of my footwear. "Wear your converse and don't you dare argue. You're going to owe me big for this one," my brother hollered from his room. I just rolled my eyes, moving to pull on the worn black sneakers instead of the shoes I normally wore and lacing them with practiced ease. I didn't dare look into the mirror in the hallway leading downstairs, afraid to see the damage my 'loving' brother had done to my appearance.

Trowa came down after a couple of minutes wearing a pair of black jeans, boots, and a dark green t-shirt with the logo of some band I had never heard of plastered on the front of it, and his black jean jacket that had all these peace and activist patches hand-sewn all over it. I vaguely wondered if Quatre had been the one to sew them on for him, but I didn't ask. Trowa gestured for me to follow him, handing me a black and grey sweater as we left the deserted house. I yanked it over my hand, careful not to dislodge the cap as I did. We quickly made our way to Trowa's bike.

"Will you please tell me where the hell you are taking me now?" I inquired, voice low and aggravated, even as I climbed onto the motorcycle behind him. He ignored me, revving the engine and peeling out of our driveway. I held on tightly as he took off down the street.

I didn't recognize where we were after about twenty minutes, but it didn't matter because I knew the second I heard the high-pitched scream of engines. When Trowa parked and we both got off, I asked curiously, "Why are we here?" gesturing at the crowded racetrack. Trowa rolled his green eyes at me as if I was dumb.

"You'll see. Just remember what I told you about confidence Heero," was all he said in reply, walking towards the open gates leading to the bleachers and various concession stands. That's when I noticed HIM.

Duo was laughing in the middle of a circle of his people, his lengthy dreadlocks quivering with the movement of his laughter. A lit cigarette was held tightly between the black lacquered fingertips of his left hand and he took a long drag off of it when he calmed his guffaws. I swallowed hard as Trowa lead us right to the group familiarly. I had always wondered where Trowa went to hang out, and now I knew. What was he thinking? I couldn't co-mingle with these people! They would know I wasn't one of them.

"Tro! I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show," Duo's husky voice rang out happily, his hooded near violet eyes shifting to scan over first Trowa's and then my appearance appraisingly.

"Sorry, I had to wait for Heero here," Trowa replied easily, nudging me with his elbow. I scowled at him.

"My, my, sugar, you sure do clean up nice don't you?" Duo's gaze was focused on me. He was speaking to me. He even winked at me! I nearly forgot how to breathe let alone talk.

I did manage to collect myself when Trowa's elbow jabbed me in the kidneys again.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself," I said with a confidence I didn't know I possessed. I couldn't believe I'd just said something like that, even if it was true. Duo looked delicious, his dreadlocks loose and swaying heavily around his body, his slim hips tucked into a pair of ripped and faded black jeans and a black shirt with capped sleeves which I was nearly positive was for women, since it said 'Boys lie' in bright crimson cursive across the chest. The shirt was snug and showed more than a little of his milky white midriff, revealing the triangle of the beginning of a tattoo on his right hip bone. I desperately wanted to know what that tattoo was. He was also wearing an assortment of jewelery, several rings adorned his fingers and a silver cross hung around his neck, as well as a large array of bracelets that jingled on his wrists. I thought he looked gorgeous, the silver stud on the left side of his nose and the many earrings in his ears sparkling in the low light of the setting sun.

At my comment, Duo raised his eyebrows at my boldness, gracing me with his adorable, crooked smile. I even smiled back to my own surprise. He took another puff of his cigarette, inhaling casually before letting the smoke seep from between his lips, his eyes still on me. Then he looked away, offering the cigarette to my brother politely. Trowa took it without a second thought and took a long drag, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. I could clearly see the offer there. I swallowed. I didn't think I could inhale like they did. I'd never smoked before. Trowa must have gotten it because he passed the lit cigarette to another in the group and started chatting with them.

I felt a bit left out, but I laughed when they did and listened to their conversation as best I could, but I didn't know what they were saying most of the time as I kept sneaking glances at Duo. Trowa introduced me at some point, but it hardly mattered. I already knew most of their names anyways, not that they knew mine.

Soon after the intros, the races were starting, so we all headed to the bleachers and weaved our way to the top. It was busy and crowded so I ended up wedged between Duo and Trowa, not that I minded much since it gave me an excuse to be close to Duo. God, he was so beautiful, probably more so than any other boy or girl, for that matter, that I had ever seen. I even caught him glancing at me several times and I couldn't stop the smile that spread over my face when I did. I silently thanked Trowa. He had been right. I so owed him for this.

I wanted to touch Duo, but I didn't. I was way too chicken to be 'that' bold. I was afraid of his reaction. What if he got pissed off? Or worse yet, what if he reciprocated? I know that I said I was in love with him, but that didn't mean I 'knew' what to do with him. I wasn't exactly 'experienced' in that particular field. I made a mental note to ask Trowa about it later. He would know, after all.

Duo cheered and jumped up a lot during the races, whooping and waving his his arms about exuberantly. I didn't really mind, enjoying the way he looked when he got so excited.

After the races wound down, Duo told everyone to come back to his place. Apparently, it was a regular occurrence since the brunette's parents were always out of town. We had to park a couple of blocks away from his house and walk to the actual building, but it wasn't so bad since Duo walked with us, actually he ended up next to me on the sidewalk. I wondered if Trowa was doing it on purpose, pushing me into the middle. I hoped so.

"Goddd, I need to get my hands on some reefer and maybe a forty," he drawled, sighing as he ran a hand through his dread-locked hair. I nodded, not having a single clue as to what he was talking about. Trowa laughed from my other side, probably because he knew that I had absolutely no idea what I was agreeing with Duo about.

"Well, I have a bit," my brother said in reply. A bit of what? What had Duo called it, reefer?

Duo grinned. I looked between the two, feeling left out of the loop. "How much is a bit?" he questioned Trowa, to which Trowa smirked.

"A quarter."

"That's plenty. Care to share Tro'?" Duo asked, smiling and raising a cinnamon coloured eyebrow. Trowa laughed.

"Of course. I never bring it to a party if I'm not willing to share. That's just rude," he replied, laughter in his eyes. I knew that he was purposely not letting me know what they were talking about. I felt like a little kid when their parents were talking about grown-up things. It was so irritating. I glared at Trowa, but he just ignored me.

Duo looked overly pleased as he lead us into his house, which was huge and decorated lavishly. I wondered what Duo's parents did for a living, but I didn't ask, seeing as he was busily telling people to go into the basement and he would get some stuff from his parents liquor cabinet. I wasn't sure if that was a good idea or not. Underage drinking was a bad idea, wasn't it? Is this what Trowa was always out doing? Was this why he came home late sometimes, smelling like alcohol and other things?

I just followed them. Trowa helped Duo, so I did as well. We collected several bottles of different alcohol bottles, flavored vodkas, and whiskey as well as a couple of beers from in his parents' refrigerator. When all of our arms had been filled we went to the stairs. "Won't your parents notice it's all missing?" I asked hesitantly. There was so much of it. Some of the bottles weren't even opened yet.

Duo shook his head, smiling knowingly at me. "Of course not. They hardly notice that I live here at all, let alone when their shit goes missing. Don't worry so much Heero, or we might begin to think you're some kind of narc," he said, moving to walk down the stairs. Trowa gave me a warning look.

"Don't make me regret bringing you," he warned. I sighed and followed them downstairs where all of the others were. There wasn't really a large group. Just Hilde, another girl named Dorothy, a guy named Merrin, Trowa, Duo and I.

Duo set the various bottles onto the large, ornately carved, glass-topped coffee table, gesturing for Trowa and I to do the same. We did. I looked over the bottles, counting at least twelve different liquor bottles and several cans of beer. Trowa flopped back onto a plush looking sectional couch next to Hilde, who was in the corner seat, Dorothy seated on her other side. I sat next to him, worrying over what exactly I had let my brother get me into. Duo went into the pantry room off to the left and came back with a bunch of plastic beer cups, a bottle of Sprite and a container of orange juice, smiling widely.

"The others will be here any minute," he said, setting the cups on the table with the alcohol, before moving across the room to open all three of the windows, cool summer night air swishing in. And as if on cue, the door upstairs opened and thumping footsteps were heard as three more people came downstairs. Zechs, Noin, and Treize sat down on the floor as Duo climbed onto the couch next to me, using my thigh to steady himself as he crossed his legs. I swallowed.

We all greeted them and I was introduced again as Trowa's brother. Then I knew that it had been a mistake to come. Duo opened a bottle of mandarin vodka and poured it into a glass along with some orange juice and Sprite. He grinned at me and offered me the glass. I nibbled my lip, hesitating for only a second before Trowa elbowed me. I was sure there would be a bruise the next day from all of his jabbing. I took the glass and sipped it. It actually tasted good and wasn't as strong as I had thought it would be. I'd always assumed that liquor was bitter and had an overwhelming taste to it, but it appeared that I had been mistaken. Everyone poured drinks for themselves, Duo making one identical to mine for Trowa, Dorothy, and himself.

"So Tro', you wanna break out the good stuff. I got my pipe," Duo inquired after a large gulp of his drink. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. I sipped my drink, becoming a little bolder with each drink I took. Trowa nodded, reaching into his pocket with one hand.

"Here, it's already cut," he said, pulling out a baggy and handing it to Duo, who opened it immediately, pulling a glass thing, which I could only assume was his 'pipe' from in his own pocket. I wondered how I hadn't noticed it before. And oddly familiar smell wafted around the room. I knew it from somewhere, but couldn't place it.

Duo used his fingers to put some of the green herb-like stuff into the glass bowl at the end of the pipe and set the baggy onto the table. Treize laughed ad pulled out a pipe of his own, grabbing the baggy and doing the same as Duo had just done. Trowa smirked. He reached into his coat pocket again, pulling out a lighter and what I knew to be a 'joint'. Then i understood what was happening and what everything was. It was marijuana. I couldn't believe that something illegal was about to take place right in front of me, that I would actually be involved in it. Then again, we were already drinking underage, weren't we?

Trowa easily placed the white wrapped joint to his lips and lit it, before passing the lighter to Duo, who accepted it gratefully and the entire time this was taking place, I was sipping my drink. Duo used the lighter over the bowl, lighting the marijuana and the fragrant scent permeated the room. Now I understood why he had opened the windows. Someone turned on the stereo system on low, some kind of heady rock playing as background noise as Duo inhaled from the pipe, then offered it and the lighter to me. I looked from his face to the offered items and back again. He half smiled.

"You're a virgin aren't you?" He asked knowingly. I choked on my drink. How had he known something as personal as that? Was it really 'that' obvious? Trowa chuckled next to me and I turned to glare at him, my face heating with embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I'll help you. Here, put this end between your lips. I'll light it for you. All you have to do is breathe in," Duo said, giving Trowa a rude look, as if he were scolding him for being so insensitive. He gestured to the slim end of the pipe in his fingers, holding it up to my face. I did as I was told, giving in to curiosity and the want to be part of his world. He lit it again and I could see the smoke swirling, trapped within the glass neck of the pipe. I breathed in, feeling all of it go into my lungs.

I tried to hold it like I'd seen Duo, Trowa and the others do it, but I couldn't, coughing and sputtering instead. Duo handed the pipe and lighter off to someone else and patted me on the back until my coughing fit calmed. I took a bigger gulp of my drink. My body was starting to feel odd, like I was floating and sinking at the same time. And as the pipe was passed around a few more times, it became easier to inhale. Then we all had a cigarette and laughed a lot about nothing.

What seemed like hours passed and it was really so much easier to talk when I was inebriated. Everyone laughed and joked and teased. It was more fun than I'd had in a long while. And I was with Duo. A little after midnight, half of the alcohol bottles had been emptied as well as all of the beer, orange juice and several bottles of pop. All of Trowa's marijuana was gone as well, but he didn't seem to mind. Zechs, Noin, Treize and Dorothy were laying on the floor discussing politics and smoking a joint, while Trowa and Hilde played a video game on the large-screened television. I couldn't pay attention to anything really, except Duo. My eyes kept drifting to him and every time he caught me staring he winked and smiled. I think we were actually flirting without realizing it.

He grabbed my hand suddenly and yanked me to my feet. "Come with me?" he asked, pulling me towards the staircase. I blinked lazily at him, my feet heavy.

"Where?" I questioned, already following him up the stairs and down a hallway to another set of stairs. I didn't even have the brain function to understand that he was taking me to his room. He pushed the door open, revealing a dark maroon painted bedroom, with a huge bed in between two windows on the wall directly across from the door, a dresser and an entertainment stand in the corner closest to the doorway. The bed had black sheets and a black comforter on it and there were posters all over the walls of bands I'd only vaguely heard of.

He grinned at me, pulling me to the bed and pushing me down to sit on the too-comfortable matress. I watched him for my seated position as he wandered over to his stereo, turning it on to something I'd never heard, but didn't mind. He laid on the bed after a second, pulling me to lay with him. We looked up at the ceiling.

"Why'd you bring me up here?" I inquired quietly, curious. He looked at me for a second before answering.

"It was getting loud downstairs and I wanted some quiet," he replied quietly, his luminous eyes drifting shut for a few moments. I smiled. He was right; it had been getting a bit loud in the basement between the video game, stereo, and political debate.

"Why me?" it slipped out before I could stop it. Duo giggled.

"Well, you weren't busy and you looked a bit bored. Did you want to stay down there?" he asked, cracking one eye open to watch me. I shook my head.

"Not really. I was just curious," I said, lacing my fingers behind my head, getting comfortable on his bed. The marijuana and liquor must've really been doing a number on my system because I was completely unconcerned that I was laying literally centimeters from the love of my life, alone, in his bedroom. He smiled at me.

"You know Heero, I didn't think you could pull this off," He said quietly, thoughtfully.

"Pull what off?" I was confused.

"You know. I know that this isn't your thing. I knew since the first time I met you at the café," he replied, blinking at the ceiling. I leaned up on my elbows to look at him.

"You did?"

He nodded, "Yeah, that's why I was crazy surprised when you showed up with Tro' tonight. He was always going on about how tight you were and we kept telling him to bring you around, but he was always saying you weren't the type, not that I couldn't tell," he said, his husky voice softer than I'd ever heard it. I almost thought he might be falling asleep. "I kept thinking he was right every time I saw you at work. I mean, you always wore the same kind of jeans and a plain t-shirt or long-sleeved shirt. You never order anything different than a cherry soda and you always show up at the same time."

I pursed my lips. He was right and when he put it that way, I sounded so boring. "I wanted to see you," I blurted without thinking. Damn drugs!

"What?"

"At the café. That's why I always come at the same time and order the same thing. The only reason I go there at all is to see you and talk to you for even a few minutes. I never get the chance at school and the only time you notice me at all is at your work."

Duo looked taken aback, then he started laughing, holding his stomach and everything. Soon enough I was joining in. It was such a pathetic confession.

"That's really why?" he questioned, laughter still obvious in his voice. I just nodded and he dissolved into giggles again. "You're a real sweetheart, you know that Heero."

I blushed, not really knowing what to say in reply. It was dark in Duo's room, only the dim light of the stereo providing any sort of lighting. Duo was smiling softly at me and I leaned closer to him, pressing our lips together. I had no clue what I was doing, but I was doing it. I kissed him and his arms moved to pull me closer, our chests touching as my hands went into the surprisingly soft dreadlocks. I sighed. I'd wanted to feel him against me for so long.

I don't remember how long we kissed for, but it must have been a while because by the time we laid back, we were both pretty breathless. Duo chuckled softly. "Wow," was all he said and I couldn't be sure if it was a good or bad 'wow'. I hoped it was a good one.

After that, we must have drifted off to sleep, because I woke up the next morning still next to Duo, his hair under him and draped over one of my arms. I had the prickly feeling that comes along with sleeping entirely clothed and a strange taste in my mouth. I didn't feel ill, which seemed surprising since I had been warned so often about drinking and awful hangovers. I wondered if the 'reefer' had had anything to do with it.

I just watched Duo for a bit until he stirred, his bright, indigo eyes opening to focus in on me. He smiled and then just as quickly as it happened, it turned to a frown.

"Shit," was the first word he uttered and I was more than a little confused.

"What?"

"You-- Last night, Trowa warned me not to, but you... You really are a sweetheart Heero," he said, sitting up and rubbing his hands over his face. I vaguely noticed that all of his bracelets and rings were missing. Had he taken them off last night? I couldn't recall.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, not understanding what he was going on about. He had called me a 'sweetheart' last night as well. What had Trowa warned him about?

"You're brother just wanted to take care of you, you know, to protect you from people like me. You're way too innocent for someone like me. I'll just ruin you, you know. We shouldn't have-- I shouldn't have let you. Trowa's going to kick my ass. We should go downstairs before anyone comes looking for us," he suggested, standing up and offering me a hand up. I took it without thought, still uncomprehending of what he was saying.

Downstairs, Trowa was in the kitchen, glancing into the den that opened from it. Duo made a noise in his throat and Trowa turned, his look turning from worried to dark as he laid eyes on the two of us.

"Duo," it was a warning; I could tell from the tone of my brother's voice.

Duo scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I know. I know. Nothing happened. I swear Tro'. We just fell asleep upstairs, right Heero?" He looked to me for reassurance. He wanted me to lie to Trowa too. He wanted to keep our kisses a secret. A thrill ran through me.

"Right," I said, meeting Trowa's eyes confidently. He looked between Duo and I, trying to discern if we were lying or not. He pursed his lips.

"Let's go Heero," he commanded. I rolled my eyes, following him towards the front door, Duo trailing after us.

"It was nice meeting you Heero," he said as Trowa opened the door.

I perked up, smiling easily. "Yeah, you too, maybe I can come again next time. It was fun," I replied. Trowa scowled disapprovingly. Duo nibbled his lip.

"Don't count on it," he said softly, moving in close to hug me, which I was surprised by. I didn't have time to question him as he continued, "Go back to your world Heero. There's no place for me there, nor you in mine." And then he was gone, hugging Trowa.

I wanted to say something to him, but it was like my lips were glued shut. Trowa pulled me by the arm outside and the door clicked closed behind us. Trowa was pissed off, of that, I was certain, but I didn't know at what. The walk to the motorcycle was completely silent as was the ride home. It wasn't nearly as fast either as Trowa drove.

When we got in the door, Trowa tossed his keys onto the counter angrily, ripping his coat off. Our parents would be at work this morning. There was a note on the fridge about what time they would be home and what to take out for dinner so mom could cook it when she got in. I sighed, pulling the sweater Trowa had lent me off and following him into the living room. He was being really rammy as he threw his shoes off.

"What is your problem?!" I exclaimed when one nearly hit me. He whipped around to face me.

"You are my problem! Stay away from Duo Heero. He is way too much trouble for you to handle. Last night just proves my point that it was a mistake to take you. Duo could have fucked you last night, you know? You wouldn't have even known since you were so wasted," he was nearly yelling, which proved just how pissed he was considering Trowa NEVER raised his voice.

"What? What the fuck are you talking about?! Nothing happened!" I yelled right back, my hackles rising at his rudeness. He was the one who had made me dress up and come with him. He encouraged it.

"Right... You and I both know that that is a blatant lie. You don't belong in his world Heero and he doesn't belong in ours. You don't know anything about him!"

"Then why did you bring me last night?" I questioned, voice rising even higher with my anger.

"So you could see for yourself. But you are too wrapped up in yourself and your feelings for him that you didn't even see what was going on. Duo will use you and you'll be the one left hurt Heero."

"Maybe I want to be hurt!" I shouted, storming off to my room. He was being such an asshole. Wasn't Duo supposed to be his friend?

I flopped onto my bed and buried my face in my pillow. I hated when we fought. We'd been brothers for years. We hardly ever fought, but when we did, I hated it. Why did he have to be so awful? Was he jealous or something? That was ludicrous considering that I knew that he was madly in love with Quatre. I didn't understand what this was all about. If it was fine for him to hang out with them, why couldn't I?

As for not knowing Duo, wasn't that what I was trying to do? I yelled into my pillow in frustration.

Trowa and I didn't speak for the rest of Saturday and halfway through Sunday as well. After dinner on Sunday, I holed myself up in my room again, much to my parents' chagrin and concern.

A couple hours later, when I was sure my parents were asleep, there was a knock on my door. I sighed as Trowa came in without waiting for my answer.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, not meeting my gaze.

"What was that all about?" I asked, disregarding the apology. I had already forgiven him even if I was still upset. He rubbed his forehead, stepping forward to seat himself on the end of my bed.

"I just didn't like seeing you like that. You don't understand Heero. We may only be a few months apart in age, but I am your big brother and I didn't like knowing that I was putting you in danger. You could have gotten hurt or taken advantage of and don't look like that. It's the truth. Duo wouldn't have had a problem taking advantage of you. He's been known to do it in the past. You're not like that Heero. You aren't the kind to do that kind of stuff, getting stoned and drunk all of the time."

"And you are?"

"I-- It's not like that Heero. I've been like this for years. But you, you're always so--"

"So boring? Straitlaced? A, what did Duo call me, a 'narc'?" I knew I was being malicious, but he was pissing me off all over again.

"No, just not like that. You're supposed to keep me in line, not take after me," he sighed, looking at me with apologetic emerald eyes. I scoffed.

"Why is it okay for you, but not for me? I like Duo a lot Trowa. I want to know him. I want to be with him. And whatever happened last night between us is none of your's or anyone else's business. Didn't you ever think I could be good for him? What if I change him and not the other way around? Did you think of that?"

Trowa closed his eyes, thinking. "I tried Heero. I tried to help him, to change him. He can't. He's been the way he is for so long, he doesn't know how to be anything else. You don't understand."

I shook my head in disbelief. "I'm not going to let him slip through my fingers when I've finally gotten to meet him and I actually talked to him, more than just ordering a soda, for Christ's sake. You know how long I've liked him. Why are you trying to sabotage it now?"

"Heero, he's a lost cause. He has done everything this way because he wants to be noticed by his parents, but they don't care, they never have. Duo just gets the attention from other people and not the good kind of attention. He is a slut Heero. I've seen him go off with guys he's never met before, ones he can't even remember the names of later. He's broken Heero and he can't be fixed, not by you, not by anyone. Don't you get it?" He was looking at me desperate for me to understand. I refused, shaking my head.

"I won't believe that," I said stubbornly. Trowa heaved a sigh again, standing to leave.

At the door, he turned. "Just don't say I didn't warn you when he hurts you." Then he was gone. I huffed, turning out the lamp on the nightstand and going to sleep. Maybe tomorrow would turn out better.

For two whole weeks, Duo didn't come to school. Trowa didn't mention the night at Duo's again and everything more or less went back to normal. Duo didn't work for the two weeks either. I wondered if he was ever coming back. But by the end of week three, he was there.

I sat at my usual table in the café, doing my calculus homework. I didn't notice when Duo came in or even when he came out of the back with his apron on. I jumped when the sound of his voice startled me from my concentration. "Hey Heero, just a cherry soda?" he asked, smiling in greeting. I blushed at the sound of my name in his voice again.

"No actually. Could I get a cranberry muffin and a chai latte?" I asked, grinning back at his surprised expression. He laughed.

"Sure sweetness, anything you like," he replied, sauntering back over to the counter to make up my order. He didn't look at anyone else or even dawdle on making my order, even though one of the other staff members could have made it instead. I smiled secretively to myself.

"Here you go," he said, placing the steaming mug and treat in front of me, "I even gave you a couple extra butters," he finished with a grin and a wink. I smiled back.

"Where have you been anyways? I noticed you were gone for a bit," I said, taking a sip of my warm drink and closing my books to make sure he knew my attention was on him. He looked around for a minute before sitting down across from me.

"Well, I went on vacation with the 'rents. It was cool 'til they started arguing and left me in Mexico. They totally forgot I was with them. I had to give some creep guy a bj just to use a phone to call them. It was ridiculous. They flew me back as soon as they could, but it was like four days later," he said quietly, so no one but me could hear him, his eyes dimming from their usual brightness. I frowned. Trowa must not have been lying about Duo's parents forgetting about him a lot.

"That's awful," I replied sympathetically.

"It's balls but I'm used to it. So did you come here looking for me every week?" he questioned with a knowing smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. I chuckled and nodded.

"I was disappointed when you weren't the one to serve me," I was flirting with him now, making him smile wider and the light in his eyes returned. Someone from the kitchen called him. He jumped up, looking a bit guilty.

He looked back at me and grinned. "I was thinking of seeing a movie after my shift ends, you interested?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. I felt my smile get impossibly wide and nodded. I was definitely interested.

"When do you get off?" I asked eagerly.

"Eleven. You don't have a curfew do you?"

I made a face, "Not if I call and tell the 'rents that I won't be home," I said with a wink. He laughed and nodded before walking back to the counter and serving more customers.

Three hours, two lattes, a cherry soda, my calc, and my chem homework later and Duo emerged from the staff room in his regular clothing, his dreadlocks loose from their restricted state while he worked. I smiled, standing to leave with him.

"Ready to go?" he asked. I just nodded, following him out into the chilly night air. Fall was approaching seriously fast.

He lead me to a sleek, black corvette. Hitting a button on the remote he had on his key chain, the car unlocked and we both slid in. It was a nice car and by nice, I mean expensive. He turned on some music low as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"This is a nice ride," I said, using more slang that I wasn't used to. Duo smiled, not looking at me, eyes focused on the road as he made a left turn.

"Yeah, it was a birthday present to myself," he said in return.

"Oh? When was your birthday?"

"Today."

"Today?! Why didn't you say something sooner?" I asked, feeling like an idiot for not knowing that it was his birthday, even though I really had no way of knowing.

"It's cool. Not a lot of people know it's my birthday. I'm not big on birthday parties with friends."

"Is that why you were going to watch a movie alone?"

"Yeah, lame, huh?"

"No, it's not. I always hate my birthday. My mom makes such a big deal, baking a cake and everything. Last year, she made one in the shape of a Carbon atom because she knows how much I like chemistry and she even put all seventeen candles on it. It was so ridiculous," I said, laughing at the memory.

"It sounds nice," was Duo's almost inaudible reply, his eyes looking wistful. I just about slapped myself. I took my parents for granted while Duo would probably give anything for what I had. My parents may have been pains in the ass, but at least they knew I existed.

"I guess. So, why'd you ask me to come with you?" I asked, changing the subject quickly, not wanting to make him feel shittier than he already did.

"Because you are the only one who wouldn't give me any shit about it."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. Weren't those people his friends?

"The others are cool and everything, but they can really get on a guy's nerves, you know? They wouldn't want to see a movie on a Friday night. They'd want to go to my place and get hammered. I just don't feel up to it on my birthday, you get me?"

"Yeah, I think I understand. So what are we going to see?"

"Not sure. I thought we'd figure that out when we get there. I hope you don't mind seeing the late show," he said, glancing over at me. I smiled, shaking my head. I didn't mind, not at all.

It didn't take too long to get to the theater. It was nearly deserted in the parking lot, only a few scattered cars park in the lot. Duo parked and we went in. After looking over the movie listings, Duo turned to me.

"What do you feel like seeing?"

"You pick, you're the birthday boy after all," I replied, grinning at him. He smiled brightly, as if I'd just made his day. I wondered if I had.

"Well, how about something scary? Or gory? Or both?" he said, glancing over the titles once more.

We ended up settling for 'Twenty-eight Weeks Later'. I paid for the tickets and Duo bought the popcorn, saying that a movie just wasn't a movie without snacks. I laughed at that, but went along with it. I couldn't believe what was happening. I didn't want to get my hopes up that this was a date, but it certainly felt like one.

When the really intense stuff started happening, Duo jumped and reached for my hand more than once. There was only us and one other couple in the theater so everything was really quiet, making the scary parts all the more frightening in the silence. I smiled, letting him crush my hand in his. Scary films didn't phase me.

After the flick was over and the other couple had left, I pulled Duo up from his seat and didn't let go of his hand as we made our way to the exit. He didn't complain, clasping my fingers in his own painted ones. I couldn't stop smiling.

We split apart to get into the car and I didn't ask where we were going as Duo drove. I already knew we would end up at his place, which was completely empty once again. I wondered where Duo's parents spent their nights.

"Where do they go if they're not at home?" I asked before I could stop myself. It was such a rude thing to ask. Duo looked pained as he lead me to the front door, unlocking it and letting us both in before answering.

"My father stays with his mistress and my mom stays at her own house." Wow, I felt like a major ass. Duo must have noticed my look of horror because he placated, "Don't worry about it. It's been happening since I was nine. I still had a nanny then. Now I'm older and can take care of myself. It's not really a big deal anymore. I used to get upset, but it doesn't matter so much now. You wanna hang out downstairs or eat something?" he asked, shrugging as if it really didn't matter that his parents had such marital problems. I wondered how much he was hiding.

"Why don't we just grab snacks and drinks and hang out in your room?" I suggested. Duo nodded with a smile. We grabbed a couple cans of pop, a bag of cheesies, and a bag of chips before heading up the stairs to his room.

We laid our stash out in the middle of Duo's bed and grinned at one another. I felt like I was at a sleepover when I was ten. It was great.

"You know," Duo said as we munched on chips, "I've never actually had a slumber party, at least not like this. People always crash here, but I don't let them in my room. You're the only one."

I raised an eyebrow, "But what about you know?" I said, putting emphasis on the undercurrent of innuendo in my voice.

Duo chuckled. "I make them use the guest room and I usually leave and sleep in here."

"Really?"

He just nodded, sipping his can of Pepsi. I laughed. It really was funny. We polished off both bags of chips and the pops before we went to sleep.

At a little past four in the morning, something woke me up. I don't recall what exactly, but I knew immediately that I was alone in the bed. I sat up looking around the room. Duo wasn't there. I wondered where he was, standing up and padding out into the hallway in my sock-clad feet, my footsteps muffled by the plush carpeting. At the end of the hall was what I assumed was a bathroom. I opened the door quietly, realizing that it was not a bathroom, but the master bedroom. Duo was in there, perched in a window seat, his knees drawn up to his chest tightly, one arm wrapped around them, the other, holding a joint up to his lips. The window was rolled open, making the gauzy curtains billow around him and when I looked at his face, it was wet.

"Duo?"

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"Oh, no, you didn't. What are you doing in here?" I asked, cautiously approaching his prone form. He shrugged.

"They didn't even call," his voice was a near whisper and I strained to hear his words. I knew immediately who he was talking about. His parents. They'd forgotten his birthday. He was their only son, and they had actually forgotten something as important as his birthday. It was one thing not to be with him on his birthday, but to forget it entirely was pathetic.

I moved to sit across from him in the window, reaching for the joint and inhaling from it. "That is shitty. They're assholes," I said, exhaling the heavy smoke, no longer coughing every time I took a puff. I took another hit before passing it back to him. He just nodded absently to my words.

I don't know how long we sat there passing the joint between us. We didn't say anything or move really besides smoking and passing it back and forth. It was an almost peaceful calm between us. Duo through the butt from the window and then looked at me, his eyes glassy with remembered tears. He looked sad, despondent. I sighed softly, moving to stand and offering him a hand up.

I half-expected him not to take it in my fuzzy-headed state, but he did. He didn't even hesitate, the vulnerable look in his eyes leaving me feeling like I had been given something precious. I wondered if he knew just how naked his expression really was, but I didn't dare say a thing, lest he hide again.

I lead him back down the hall to his room and laid him back on the bed. I laid next to him, just holding his hand silently. Minutes ticked by or maybe it was years. I couldn't tell later.

"Hey Heero?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I pierce your ears?"

"What?" I had no idea where that had come from.

"I mean, only if you're cool with it. I bought a piercing gun the other day and I haven't used it on anyone yet. Would you let me?"

"I guess."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

I didn't know later why I had agreed to it, whether it was the bravery of the marijuana or the neediness in Duo's voice, but I let him do it. He just used silver studs, one in each lobe and it didn't hurt like I thought it might. It looked good, which surprised me. I wondered vaguely what Trowa and my parents would think of it and I smiled. I didn't really care anyways.

It was creeping up on six a.m. by the time we settled back into Duo's bed. He curled up on his side facing me. I watched him, his eyes closed to mine.

"Duo?"

"Hm?"

"Happy birthday."

He smiled, moving closer to me just a fraction. "The best I've ever had."

To Be Continued...

How did you all like that? Don't worry, there is a sequel that will be posted shortly called, "Fishnets". R & R please! ^__^


End file.
